With the development of technology, the terminal device such as smart TV is widely used. At present, some of the smart TV allows the terminal device such as tablet PC and smart phone connected via a wireless connection to control the smart TV through a remote control application or function. Herein, the terminal device with a remote control function usually controls the terminal device such as smart TV by displaying virtual buttons on the display screen thereof, and the control method is similar to that of a common remote controller. Therefore, the user experience of the terminal device (tablet PC or smart phone) as a remote controller is insufficient, and it is failed to make full use of the powerful capability of the terminal device (smart TV, tablet PC or smart phone).